zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Rose from a Fox
There´s a gorgeous nightclub in the downtown, in an old-fashioned art deco style A performance will be held there tonight, and I´m getting prepared on the backstage It´s hard to believe that so many months have passed since then I still remember my first dance seen by Nick right before our reunion It was amazing for us to meet again after I had started a new life in my career I became known as the Ara-Bunny Princess, Zootopia´s first rabbit belly dancer After getting inspiration and training from a friend of mine, I became devoted to that art But it starts feeling better for me, since I now have a big admirer who also adores it I have a photo of you just sitting next to my makeup table On it I can see a gentle smile on your handsome fox face My darling, your appreciation and love always inspires me to do my best Your presence awakens the most beautiful feelings in my heart Now, after my makeup is done, it´s time to get prepared It´s going to be a big number tonight, luckily I have rehearsed Carmelita always said I was a fast and good learner Even though during my first dances, I had a bit of a stage fever But now after them, I´m not feeling stressed at all Just the thought of my dear seeing it on the front row seat feels wonderful I put my ears on a ponytail and slip into my red silk bra and transparent harem pants The time finally comes, as music starts playing and come through the curtains Starting the dance, I can see your smiling face among the audience Glad you were able to pop in, my heroic fox detective A liberating feeling has filled me as move my paws and sway my hips I´m thinking of you during my smoothest and most graceful of moves I feel like vibrant energy flows through me as I keep dancing As well as a magnificent shine, coming from my golden jewelry and the lighting I´m already proud of my performance, as I´ve put my best in the game The nightclub patrons seem to think that too, I can see You especially look so happy and amazed, like a child during Christmas Ever since we started dating, you promised to see all of my performances From my hip bumps to movements with my veil, I stay in tune with the music When it gets faster, my moves too get more dynamic As the music and dance ends, I finish it with a graceful, almost regal pose Before I catch my breath, I can hear a huge applause Roses fly to the stage as they clap and even whistle joyfully I catch the biggest rose of them all, which has a note that says “I love you, Judy” My sly fox smiles at me and gives me the thumbs up, obviously the rose was from you As a thank you for enjoying the show, I blow a feminine kiss at you too Can´t wait for you to see my snake dance that I´m trying out next week You´re the best kind of admirer a showgirl can have, my dear Nick When I´m back at the backstage, I clutch the rose delightfully in my paws Can´t wait until I´ve changed back so I can get into your warm embrace After putting my casual wear on, I meet you outside as we head out for a date The flower of our love is in full blossom in Zootopia´s best entertainment district It has been yet another successful performance for Miss Hopps What better way to end it than by getting a rose from a fox. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:NickXJudy